iWork On A Cruise
by HarmonyProductions
Summary: Freddie & Sam Benson bring their kids Aly & Kyle on a week long cruise since Sam is performing there, but what happens when they run into their ex-best friend Carly yet again? Read & Review.


**iWork On A Cruise**

It's seven at night in the Benson household, Sam and Freddie are enjoying a nice lunch with their five year old son Kyle and their three year old daughter Aly.

"Kids Go wash up for dinner," Freddie orders

Kyle responds, "Oker Doker Let's go Aly."

"Ugh no I'm hungry" Aly whines

Sam reprimands, "Alison Ava Gwedalyn hands washed now."

Aly relents and her brother Kyle go wash their hands while Sam and Freddie set the table. Kyle feeds their cat Jaxie some wet & dry cat food with water and Aly feeds their bunny Cupcake some pellets, baby carrots, and some water.

"Something smells good What are we having?" Kyle wonders smelling the aroma of a nice hot meal

Aly wishes, "Psaghetti tacos Psghetti tacos."

Freddie laughs, "I don't mommy do we have _Psghetti_ tacos?"

"Yep we sure do have spaghetti tacos daddy," Sam replies

They sit down to dinner. Sam made spaghetti tacos with a twist. She put turkey meatballs, whole wheat spaghetti pasta, and basil and brocolli pesto sauce in a corn totilla shell at Freddie's insisting kids should always eat healthy. They finish up with the dinner. The kids watch some TV while their parents do the dishes

Freddie says, "I'll get the dishes Babe." He then smacks her playfully on the butt with a dish towel.

"Fredde Hon I got this," Sam persists She then gently hits him on the rear with her left hand

Sam removes her wedding ring for a little bit, so it doesn't get lost down the drain. She washes the dishes and hands them to Freddie. He dries them and puts the dishes away. Then Freddie wipes her ring and places it back on Sam's finger. Around 8 Sam and Freddie get the kids to go to sleep. Aly and Kyle brush their teeth. Sam and Freddie read them a book. They get tucked in for the night.

Freddie says, "Kyle Bedtime now"

"But I don't wanna sleep I slept last night," Kyle whines

Sam adds, "You too Aly"

"But - I'm not sleepy now. I wanna stay up " Aly persists

Freddie states, "Tough I'm with Mama on this one." Sam looks back at him and smiles

Sam and Freddie carry their kids to bed and finally tuck in their kids as they leave Sam almost trips over one of Galaxy Wars Cruiser

Sam announces, "Hey kids which of left this airplane out?"

"It's a Cruiser Mom," Kyle corrects

Aly blames, "See Mama Kyle did."

"Just remember to put your toys away when you're done." Freddie reminds

'Kay!" The kids yell from their rooms right across from each other

Sam adds, "Good night guys Love you."

"'Night Mom and Dad" they say together

Freddie gets ready to take out the trash. Sam adds a new bag in the can. She's in a flirty mood and keeps random hitting Freddie accross the bottom

Freddie plays along, "Ooh She spanked me"

"You know you like it." Sam says with a smirk

Freddie sighs, "Yeah Babe I'll be right back gonna take the trash out."

"M'kay Honey I'm gonna get ready for bed Hey Can I borrow your ThunderBirds jersey?" She asks

Freddie wasn't that excited about sports, but he and Spencer do love guy stuff like Galaxy Wars, bow and arrow, fencing, cars, having a nice cold beer, playing video games, and hockey. Especially hockey in their hometown team the Seattle ThunderBirds.

Freddie replies "Sure," He goes and takes out the trash.

Sam changes into his blue ThunderBirds Jersey, a clean pair of his white boxer-briefs, and takes off her makeup. Freddie heads upstairs to his wife in their master bathroom, and undoes his green button down shirt, jeans. Then he changes into some boxers and looks at Sam.

"What?" Sam asks She notices him staring at her

He says nothing and kisses her neck

Freddie finally answers, "Did I ever say how sexy you look in my clothes Sammy?" He kisses her neck and her collarbone

"Hmm No-No Sammy, the last time you called me that I got pregnant," Sam moans trying to resist the temptation

Freddie kisses her and then takes his jersey off her, "Sammy Baby C'mon I'm the kids are asleeo by now. Besides you still think I can't take you."

"Well I think you don't have a chance Benson, but you can try too if you. There's no way you-Oh!" She gets cut off by Freddie pinning her down on the bed

Freddie clears his throat and says, "Ahem You were saying Mrs. Benson."

"Alright Alright I'm sorry." Sam apolgizes

Freddie says, "You think-"

"That we should have sex now Hmm Honey well lean." Sam says as he's on top of her

They make love and a little while later

"That was nice well more than nice." Freddie adds rubbing Sam's back wrapped in the sheets

Sam adds, "Oh yeah Hey Freddie."

"Yeah Sam?" He asks

She says sweetly staring into his eyes "I love you Honey."

"I love you too" Freddie says, "Hey Sam Your phone's ringing."

Sam answers, "Hello...You're kidding...No chiz!"

"What?" Freddie

Sam says, "OK you ready for this Freddie?"

"Sure Sam tell me" Freddie replies

Sam explains, "The Seattle Dance gets to go on a cruise for one and perform shows on the deck and Guess how much I'm getting paid a day."

"350?" Freddie guess

Sam corrects, "360"

"Nice Baby I'm proud of you. How long will you be gone?" Freddie inquires

Sam wonders, "Whatr do mean you? You and the kids are coming with me."

"But wait What about Seattle Arts?" Freddie questions

Sam answers, "Spencer's covering my class for a week"

"Even dance?" Freddie says with a laugh

Sam giggles, "Nah that would be pretty funny though, Steph's covering my dance class."

"But wait-" Freddie ponders

"What now!" Sam says agitated at her husband

Freddie adds, "What about my work and the kids?"

"The kids are on Summer Vacation and you can take some time you. You are the President of Pear Big Daddy c'mon." Sam reminds

Freddie smirks, "I love it when you call me Big Daddy in bed."

"Yeah I know you do. You're the man in charge," Sam adds

"'Kay I'll call my boss" Freddie says

The Bensons all get dressed, pack, and drive to the docks, where the cruise ship is located. They travel to Barcelona Sam does a couple shows for a couple hours a day.

Sam groans, "Ugh I'm feeling a bit seasick." She runs over to vomit over the side of the ship

"Here let's go back to the room," Freddie grabs her hand until they get to the stairs

Sam moans, "Honey Carry me..please."

"Alright Baby let's go." Freddie says

He carries up one flight of stairs. She brushes her teeth and washes her face. Then Freddie gives her a Seasick patch, some crackers, and soda

"Mama You ok?" Aly asks concerned

Freddie reassures, "Mama's gonna be fine. She just gets sick on boats."

"Well good thing we're on a really big boat." Kyle remarks sarcastically

"I know huh kiddo? You guys go have fun with Daddy." Sam agrees

The kids and Freddie let Sam rest and later they go down this giant waterside and have a water ballon fiught

The next after a good night's sleep and with her very smart, yet hunk of a husband tending to her. Sam feels 100% better.

"What do you feeel like doing. Your show doesn't start for another umm..4 hours." Freddie asks checking his watch

Sam asks, "Oh they have soft serve ice cream Wanna get some?"

"Yeah!" The kids say excitedly

Freddie has vanilla. Sam has chocolate and both the kids have strawberry ice cream. A half hour later. They decide on playing some mini-golf

"Here do want some help with that Sam?" Freddie asks

Sam replies, "Sure why not?"

He guides by holding her in his arms. The ball misses by just a hair

"Oh Fu-!" Freddie yells. Sam quickly cover the kids' ear

Aly wonders, "Mama what did you do that for?"

Kyle adds, "Yeah I wanna know."

"Nutin' Really," Sam mutters

They play a few more holes of mini-golf and help the kids make their putts. Later the Bensons all lounge on the upper deck. Freddie grabs the Golden Tone Sunblock

Freddie reminds, "Kids put on some sunblock."

They groan in unison

"Hey at least it's not cloud like Cr-I mean your Granny Marissa" Sam comments

Sam and Freddie help the kids with the sunblock. They all lounge in some comfy chairs. Freddie and Sam put on their sunglasses. They all so relaxed. Aly's in a red tank top with some blue jeans and black flip flops. Kyle has a blue Fries matter penny, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. Sam's in a purple cotton blouse with sheer short sleeves. The wind blows and the sleeves falls to her shoulder. Freddie fixes it and they hold hands. Later they play some basketball

Freddie asks "Wanna play some basketball?"

"Go for it Benson" Sam gestures

They shoot a couple free throws and hold the kids up to shoot a few baskets

Freddie compliments "Nice shot son"

"Thanks Dad" Kyle responds

"My turn now?" Aly asks

She puts Aly back down. Aly tosses her mom back to the ball. It bouces over the edge and plops down into the ocean

Sam gasps, "Oh Sh-"

Freddie is the one this time, who quickly covers the kids' ears

They head over to the arcade while the kids play some video games. Soon after Sam and Freddie went rock climbing while Aly and Kyle looked on with some of the trainers. Freddie made it to the top first.

By noon Sam has to perform her dance routine with the Seattle dance group. She does a solo part.

Freddie cheers, "Yeah Sam! That's my wife."

"That's my mom" Kyle adds

"She's my mommy too!" Aly interjects

At the end of the show, Freddie and the kids run up to Sam backstage. Freddie gives his wife some roses from the kids and her favorite white casablanca lillies.

Sam sighs, "Aww thanks Freddie"

"You're welcome my Sammy-girl." Freddie replies

He gives a big kiss on the lips. The kids of course get grossed out. Suddenly a surprise uninvited guest shows up

Carly insults "Nice work Puckett, even for a lazy blonde like you."

"It's Benson now to you Shay." Sam corrects

Freddie calms, "Easy"

"C'mon guys let's just go," Sam relents

They leave, spend more time with the kids and later on have a romantic candlelt dinner. Sam looks very nice in a black dress with a white leather jacket and red peep toe flats. Freddie's dapper looking in a nice black suit white shirt red tie, and black dress shoes. Sam removes her jacket as Freddie pulls out her seat,

Sam barely touches her dinner.

Freddie asks, "Baby what's the matter?"

"Nothing honey," Sam signs

Freddie notices, "You've hardly eaten your dinner."

"Just not hungry I guess," Sam says

Freddie feels her forehead, "Since when C'mon Sammy I know you."

"Eh" She adds simply

Freddie wonders, "Are you pregnant again?" 

"No it's just-Nevermind" She pauses

Freddie finishes, "what Carly said made you feel scummy"

She nods

"Can't believe we used to be friends with that skunkbug," Sam remarks

Freddie reassures, "I know but let's just forget about it and finish dinner."

"Ok then we can back to the room and see the kids." Sam adds

Sam kisses Freddie right on the lips and they dance to their song

Did I tell you I knew your name

But it seems that I've lost it

Did I tell you it's my own game

This is not your problem

I don't know if I'm gonna change

Wasting time and another day

I keep running away

Even from the good things

*I keep running away

Even from the good things*

Did I tell you it's not that bad

Sitting over here dreaming

Did I tell you I'm right on track

This time I mean it

I don't know if I'm gonna change

Wasting time and another day

I keep running away

Even from the good things

*I keep running away

Even from the good things

Running away

Even from the good things

I keep running away

Even from the good things

I keep running away

Even from the good things

I keep running away

Even from the good things*

And they enjoy some coconut cream pie and head back to the kids, who were being babysat by their old pal Wendy. She was on vacation with her husband Brett. They enjoyed a nice relaxing week on the cruise.


End file.
